


Fool for You

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant cannon ships [7]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Kingsley makes Richard think Roberta doesn't like him
Relationships: Roberta Steingass/Richard (Galavant)
Series: Galavant cannon ships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Fool for You

Richard knows that he doesn’t know much, but he knows two things. That Kingsley is always right and that he is a fool. He has Gareth and that is enough, and if Roberta is only friends with him out of pity, so it does not matter. He’s always been the prince who was never good enough for his family, why should he be good enough to have a friend like Roberta.

Kind strong Roberta. Who goes on crazy adventures that leaves her knees scraped. The girl with pretty red hair, that smelled of the flowers from the field that she always practices her sword in. So, it shouldn’t hurt this much, but it felt like his entire world has ended when Kingsley told him that the only reason Roberta would be willing to spend anytime with him would be because she felt sorry for him.

The prince slammed his door shut and flung himself onto the bed. He sobbed, wondering if Gareth felt the same way about him, spending time with him because he wasn’t even good enough for his parents. 

He cried in his room until Roberta kicked his door open, sporting a black eye and missing several teeth. “I do not know how you stand having Kingsley in your family, Richard he’s the worst.” Roberta whined before looking at Richard’s tear stained face, 

“Richard, who hurt you?” Roberta got on her knees and kneeled by his bed grabbing his hand. He wanted to complain about squeezing it too hard, but her calloused hands holding his soft ones felt too nice to ask her to stop. 

“I thought you didn’t want me” 

“Richard.” he looked away from her not wanting to see the pity Kingsley told him she felt. “I want you in my life more than you could know. Don’t listen to Kingsley. You're my friend because I like you, a lot. “ Richard turned towards her,her face turning red as her hair, avoiding his gaze like he avoided hers. “Richard I… I need to go home. I snuck out and if mom found out I went all the way to the castle..” Roberta’s voice trailed off as she looked at him, her face morphing into the same determined expression she had when Gareth trash talked her during their sparring matches. Then she kissed him. 

Richard stood there stunned. He held his hand to the cheek that her lips touched, feeling like his entire body could burst into flames, he couldn’t think or breathe. His entire world froze as Roberta stuttered out an apology before running off. Maybe he only knows one thing. That he is a fool.


End file.
